From The Sunset
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Summary: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie sacrifice themselves to save them.
1. Chapter 1 Traitor

This story is co-written with CrimsonGold32 read her story Vengeance is Mine it's really good.

Summary: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Chapter 1 Traitor 

The day was cold and the wind was rough. Elena Gilbert sat with her eyes on the stake Stefan was holding. It was dangerously sharp and wicked. It was also made of White Oak, spelling death for any Original it was lucky enough to touch. Tension hung like a palpable cloud in the room. This was it. They were really going to kill one of Klaus's siblings. The only problem was her. Elena. Second thoughts were clouding her mind.

Stefan looked at her with cold green eyes. "You aren't sure about this anymore." He stated a hint of exasperation in his otherwise smooth tone. It was there in her face. Stefan had learned to read it quickly at the beginning of their relationship. He always knew exactly what she was thinking.

Elena shook her head. "You didn't see them Stefan. They looked-" She broke off and finished the sentence in her head.

They looked at each other the way we use to.

"Finn's an Original Elena. He needs to be killed. Sage survived without him for a long time… she can make it longer."

Elena scoffed. "Do you even hear yourself? I'm not saying that we shouldn't get rid of Klaus and his siblings. I just think we should-"

"Find a different way? There _is _no other way. If we just run them off- or whatever the hell you want to do- what will stop them from coming back? What will stop them from killing us in revenge?"

"You're acting like they deserve to die for breathing!"

Stefan slammed his fist down making the kitchen table shake. "They're monsters Elena. All of them. Even you're precious Elijah."

Elena gasped. Was it that obvious? Did everyone else see how much she loved him. Of course, she loved Stefan too. There was just something about Elijah. Something alluring. No matter how hard Elena tried she couldn't chase away the thoughts of the Original. He was amazing in his own right just as Stefan was.

Stefan crossed his arms. "Yeah. I know. We all know. You have a choice to make. Help us, your friends, or help _the monsters_." He couldn't keep the acid out of his voice.

She walked over to the door. "You're the monster now Stefan. Klaus pales in comparison to you now."

It was a verbal slap in the face. "I didn't know you felt that way Elena. Maybe it's best that you do help them."

"Maybe it is." She left the boarding house and got in her car. Tears fell from her brown eyes as she started the engine. She didn't really know where she was going until Klaus's mansion was in front of her. She spotted Elijah walking out the door. He was wearing (as usual) a finely tailored suit.

Elena got out of the car saying, "Elijah! Where's Finn?"

The man turned around. "Out with Sage. Why?" He didn't let his momentary worry slip through his cultured tone.

Before she knew it Elena was telling him the whole plan to kill his family. Elijah listened in patient silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbreak

Chapter 2 Heartbreak

Elena finished telling the originals the plan to kill them and was extremely guilty for what she had nearly done she was grateful that Bonnie had made her see sense.

"I'm so sorry Elijah" Elena said remorse in her voice.

Elijah gave her a soft smile "It's not your fault Elena" he said reassuringly.

Klaus glanced at her with a kind smile "Elena how many stakes were there?" he asked calmly.

Elena counted quickly in her head and said "Seven there were seven stakes in a black Puma sports bag".

Elijah nodded "Kol is on his way here and Finn and Sage should be here in five minutes".

Elena heard the door open and saw Finn come in along with Sage and then heard loud bangs on the door.

"Let me in please Katherine's in trouble" Bonnie screamed panicked.

Elena hurried to the door and let her best friend in and saw Bonnie was in tears.

"Oh god Elena Stefan's cracked he caught Katherine after she tried to get rid of the stakes and…. He started hitting her and Damon and Caroline came in and they started torturing her and ripping her clothes off, oh god guys we have to help her" Bonnie sobbed.

At that moment Kol stormed in a look of rage and fear on his handsome face.

Kol was pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT SALVATORE BASTARD STARTED HITTING MY MATE, I'LL KILL HIM!

Kol finished dark fury in his face.

Bonnie looked at Klaus with a sad expression what she was about to tell them all would probably devastate Klaus.

"Caroline is cheating on you Klaus and is sleeping with Damon" she said hurriedly but gently.

Klaus stood still but there was a look of genuine anguish and heartbreak on his handsome face and his dark blue eyes had tears in them.

"I see" he murmured "Then I won't need to give her this then will I?" and yanked a small black velvet box out of his shirt pocket as if it had burned him.

And threw it across the room with a loud bang as it hit the fireplace and smoke blew out.

_An engagement ring _Bonnie thought feeling genuine sympathy towards Klaus.

Kol had had enough he was done with the Salvatore brothers and the blonde Barbie bitch.

"I'm going to rescue Katherine anyone who has any problems with that well tough shit" he snarled.

Elijah was quiet for a minute.

"Everyone can I please have a minute with Bonnie please it will only be a few minutes". He said calmly.

His siblings and Elena nodded and to his secret pleasure Elena gently led Klaus to the kitchen.

Elijah turned to Bonnie "What have we got to do?"

Bonnie sighed "You and me have to sacrifice ourselves to kill Damon Caroline and Stefan".

Elijah looked at her then "And your fine with that"? He asked softly.

Bonnie smiled sadly "The Caroline me and Elena knew died the minute she chose Esther's side". She said.

Elijah nodded "All right then lets go" and they met the others outside the living room.

To End this once and for all.

The Salvatore Boarding House.

Katherine was absolutely terrified she was chained to a bed with her hands and ankles chained to the bed posts wearing only her black lace bra and panties.

Her stomach had cuts and her breasts literally had black and purple bruises while her lower body was in agony.

Katherine felt tears pour down her face she hoped Kol was safe oh god please let him be safe hell she was even hoping Klaus was safe.

Katherine heard the door open revealing Damon and Stefan and Caroline.

Damon was shirtless and before she could even defend herself he slammed himself on top of her.

Damon bent his lips down to her ear. She shivered from the harsh feeling of their bodies pressed together. It wasn't pleasant, the heat between them. Not like it was between her and Kol. That was comfortable. Right.

"Let's see how you like being toyed with." He whispered.

Katherine, the wicked Katerina Petrova, whimpered as Damon's hands travelled down her body. She prayed to any god who might be listening to save her. Or send someone to save her. She just wanted out of this and would do anything. The door burst open revealing Kol. She felt tears of relief fall down her face.

Kol grabbed Damon by the neck and threw him halfway across the room. The younger vampire winced in pain but clambered to his feet. Kol smiled at Damon's vain attempts to punch him. It grew tedious after a while though.

"Are you even trying anymore Salvatore? I thought you were better than this." Kol's voice was patronizing, driving Damon to the brink of anger. Another lunge. Kol avoided it once more. "This is boring now." He reached out and broke off the end of a wooden chair nearby. He rammed it into Damon's chest, missing the heart by inches.

"FUCK!" Damon cursed loudly as he sunk to the floor in pain.

Kol smiled sadistically. "Touch Katherine again and I won't miss."

Kol raced over to Katherine and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked tenderly stroking her face.

"I'm fine are you Ok?" Katherine asked worriedly.

Kol simply smirked and then saw Elijah and Bonnie entering the room with Bonnie holding a very old book.

"You better get out of here brother" Elijah said sadly.

Kol froze "What the hell is going on?" he demanded .

"Know that I love you all and ….tell Elena I love her will you please? He asked.

Bonnie looked at them "Please tell Elena it wasn't her fault" and began to chant.

Damon was immediately slammed against the wall while Stefan was pinned to the table while Caroline was spread eagled on the ceiling screaming.

Tears began to form in Kol's eyes and he wordlessly carried out Katherine out of the boarding house.

Bonnie began to chant the spell fire began to burn down the living room and Stefan's face began to melt while Damon began to smoke up.

Caroline was the worst.

Caroline's blonde hair began to catch fire; her blue eyes began to bleed out blood while her skin began to turn ash grey her hair was now literally on fire.

"NOW ELIJAH USE THE STAKE" Bonnie screamed.

Elijah blurred towards Stefan and slammed the stake in.

Stefan screamed in agony as he was set aflame and then turned to a pile of ashes.

The boarding house was now on fire smoke billowing out and Kol carried Katherine home at vampire speed.

The Mikaelson Mansion

The living room was silent Rebekah was sobbing into Matt while Klaus sat in a armchair grief on his face tears running down his face, Elena sat on Klaus's lap a look of grief and anguish in her eyes Kol and Katherine were holding each other tightly.

How were they going to get through this


	3. Chapter 3 An

AN

Seeing as Fanfic locked my Kol and Elena account I made a new one called piratejessieswaby where I will be uploading all my in- complete stories so don't worry I will finish them but I will be leaving my finished ones on my Kol and Elena account.

The Lady and The Rogue

The Vampire Pirate

Invincible Love


End file.
